Fiction Heroes (Heroes de Ficción)
by lucky-one456
Summary: Acompaña a Ace Savvy, Jack One-eyed, algunos aliados y a la baraja de cartas a luchar contra toda clase de criminales, villanos, supervillanos, personajes antagónicos y más en esta fascinante historia. Los personajes le pertenecen a la casa animadora de Nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino. La imagen usada son recortes de los héroes del capítulo Pulp Friction.
1. S01C01

**_Magnet Man 1_**

—¡Ahhh! —solo daba alaridos de dolor.

En un callejón, un hombre estaba siendo golpeado por alguien con su persona oculto con la oscuridad.

—¡Tsk! Son las 23 horas con 34 minutos, de veras que es una linda ciudad, lástima que mis fechorías la arruinen cuando empiece —dijo de manera burlesca.

—Solo robe su día de pago a esa prostituta, ¡Maldición! ¡No eres su proxeneta! —decía con enojo y dolor en su cuerpo.

El hombre le da un fuerte derechazo en el rostro, lo dejó inconsciente, le quitó todo el dinero que le había robado a la prostituta.

—Espero hacerme un lugar en esta ciudad —su voz denotaba malicia.

Ya eran las 11:43 am de un nuevo día, los canales de televisión transmitían la persecución a unos ladrones que asaltaron un banco en menos de un minuto y escapaban en una camioneta parecida a una Van.

—La ruta trazada, solo debemos seguir eso —dijo eso uno de los ladrones de banco.

Ya tenían dirección específica a donde tenían que llegar.

—_Se informa a todas las unidades de la policía no intervenir, no intervengan, porque así se les facilitaría la captura a ellos_ —ese era el mensaje que enviaba una patrulla a todas las unidades desde el banco que había sido asaltado.

—¿Los perdimos? —preguntó el ladrón que conducía.

—No, están arriba —dijo su compañero viendo desde el espejo del copiloto.

Por los edificios, con ayuda de los lazos de Eleven Hearts, Ace Savvy y One-eyed Jack trepaban y no perdían el rastro a los ladrones.

—Está en la calle cerca de la tienda de mascotas, cambio —Ace le dio ese mensaje a su compañera por transmisor.

—Entendido Ace —dijo eso y dobló por un callejón la Van.

High Card estaba en la Van del equipo junto a Card Counter, Night Club y Deuce.

—Algo no está bien, mi localizador está fallando —dijo alarmada Counter a sus compañeras.

—Luego resolvemos eso —les dijo High por transmisor en ese instante—. Está en dirección al sur de la ciudad, cambio.

—Entendido High, a la derecha —dijo Strong suite a sus compañeras.

Royal Flush y Joker iban corriendo y saltando por las azoteas de los edificios junto a Strong suite.

—¡Ya los vi niñas! —dijo Flush muy entusiasmada al transmisor— están atrapados sin darse cuenta en el callejón cerca a la tintorería.

—Dalo por hecho que llegaremos antes que ustedes, suspiro... —se dirigió donde le dijo Royal Flush.

Se movía mediante portales creados por el golpe que daba con su pala en tal lugar. Queen of Diamonds estaba lista para lanzar sus tiaras boomerang a los ladrones.

A una distancia media, mientras estaba en movimiento la camioneta, Ace lanzó cuatro cartas afiladas a los neumáticos y solo dieron dos al blanco.

Al estar en ese callejón, no intentaron escapar impactando o escalando una valla que había, eso fue algo raro.

—SALGAN DE LA CAMIONETA, LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS —dijo Ace por medio de un megáfono que le prestó la policía que recién llegaba a pedido de él.

Los cuatro hombres salieron sin sus máscaras, se notaba algo curioso.

—Ace, ¿Soy yo o ellos parecen cuatrillizos? —dijo Jack en voz baja.

—Es verdad lo que dice Jack, hay demasiada similitud —lo dijo Eleven con mucha desconfianza.

Los coches de la policía se acercaban en ese momento para llevarse a los ladrones que estaban rodeados por los héroes.

—Night... ¿No crees que ha sido demasiado fácil? —le dijo Deuce con dudas.

—Ahora que me lo dices, pues sí, demasiado fácil porque estamos juntos los once, rara vez lo estamos —le replicó a su amiga héroe con una sonrisa.

High Card hizo un alto porque estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, a diferencia de Joker y Strong Suit que estaban dirigiéndose con confianza donde los ladrones.

—Muy bien, ¿Quiénes tendrán boleto de primera fila para Brown Squirrel Street Prision? —dijo Diamonds saliendo de un portal en el suelo creado a pasos de los ladrones, tomó algo de su cinturón—. Acabemos rápido esto.

En ese momento Counter Card y Royal Flush que permanecía en la Van y que bajaba del edificio respectivamente, se percataron de algo.

La Van se comenzó a mover hacia atrás como si alguien la manejara, las herramientas del cinturón de Royal Flush estaban queriendo salirse de allí.

—¡Ya lo entendí! —lo había dicho muy tarde Counter Card.

En ese momento Queen of Diamonds lanzó sus tiaras boomerangs, sin embargo, no llegaron a impactar a los ladrones.

Los Boomerangs se detuvieron en el aire y a pocos centímetros del rostro de uno de los ladrones.

—¡Alguien está utilizando magnetismo detrás nuestro! —dijo Counter Card queriendo salir de la Van que estaba siendo atraída.

Las herramientas de Flush fueron arrebatadas mediante el magnetismo, los coches y armas de fuego de los oficiales, los helicópteros que transmitían la persecución, la pala de Eight, los objetos del cinturón de Diamonds, la guitarra de Night.

En ese instante, alguien sale de un edificio un chico que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, vestido con una chaqueta azul, playera roja y pantalones plomos, tenis de color negro, casco de motociclista, se notaba su cabello rubio, con unos guantes raros que aparentaban causar ese magnetismo.

—Me enteré que ofrecen un buen dinero por el cuerpo con o sin vida de alguno de ustedes, no pensé en tenerlos a todos juntos, en teoría sería difícil, sin embargo, no creo que lo sea para mí, me presento ante ustedes como Magnet Man —dijo con mucha confianza avanzando donde ellos.

Aprovechando la presentación del villano, Ace intenta tomar un objeto de su cinturón, pero Magnet Man se anticipa y hace que una puerta de un coche de los policías se desprenda y se dirija donde Ace.

Eleven reaccionó rápidamente con sus lazos para evitar que la puerta impactara a su amigo Ace.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo, me llevaré a la más débil —dijo eso mientras se subía a una motocicleta.

Los ladrones comenzaron a pegarse al auto formando un rectángulo. Se dieron cuenta que no eran más que unos robots que comenzaron a cambiar de forma parecida a un cohete.

Con el magnetismo comenzó a llevarse a la Van de los héroes y algunas cosas más de metal, detrás de ellos iba la nave formada por la camioneta y los ladrones.

—¿Una recompensa por nosotros? —dijo Night Club incrédula.

—Olvida eso, ¡Tenemos que salvar a Counter Card! —dijo Ace que se posicionaba sobre la puerta de ese coche que le lanzaron y le dio una mirada a Deuce.

—Comprendo —respondió la chica rubia.

Colocó parecido a una bomba debajo de ese trozo de metal. Explotó el trozo de metal, pero saliendo disparado en dirección a donde iba Magnet Man.

A una distancia mediana cerca a la motocicleta, Ace saltó de esa puerta y ató un lazo de Eleven of Hearts a un poste que rápidamente desató porque la nave comenzó a atacar con balas y Magnet Man lanzaba cualquier cosa de metal que estuviera en su camino.

Los demás también fueron detrás de Ace para salvar a Counter Card que estaba en peligro pues estaba siendo llevada por ese tipo y la Van estaba siendo golpeada por lo que hubiera en el camino.

—¿Ahora tenemos cazarrecompensas tras de nosotros? —se dijo para sí misma Joker.

En el lado sur de la ciudad, hombres y mujeres estaban dispersos en grupos, tenían las mismas intenciones que Magnet Man, pero con otros métodos.

—Esto será mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo un tipo detrás de un árbol en el bosque norte de la ciudad.

—¿Mejor? Será épico niño —le dijo una mujer que caminaba lentamente...

Datos de personaje:  
-IDS (Identidad Secreta): Ace Savvy  
-IDR (Identidad Real): Lincoln Marie Loud  
-Edad: 15 años  
-Habilidades: Lanzamiento de cartas, "buen" detective, ingenioso.  
-Aprendizaje: C  
-Poder: D  
-Precisión: B  
-Rango: C  
-Velocidad: C  
(A: Muy bueno, B: Bueno, C: Regular, D: Malo, E: Muy malo)

—Curiosidades: Fundó el equipo junto a One-eyed Jack hace cuatro años, tiene una relación con Joker.

-Esta información estará en constante actualización.


	2. S01C02

**_Magnet Man 2_**

La ciudad de Royal Woods, un lugar particular lleno de misterios. Fue hace cuatro años cuando dejó de ser la misma desde un incidente que marcaría un antes y después en unos jóvenes que solo jugaban a ser héroes de una convención.

Ahora mismo esos héroes estaban lidiando con un villano que quiere llevarse consigo a Counter Card por una recompensa que se ofrece por ellos.

—¡Por Pitágoras! Necesito salir de aquí —decía Counter que no podía mantenerse de pie.

La Van era atraída y revolcada por el magnetismo creado por ese sujeto llamado Magnet Man.

—¡Jack! Necesito una de esas cartas de engaño —estaba esquivando balas y cosas, pero hablaba por el transmisor.

—Ace, todo eso estaba en mi cinturón, pero puedo darte un bastón de madera que encontré en este momento —se mantenía corriendo por las azoteas de los edificios.

Joker iba con más rapidez, cubría a Ace de lejos lanzando explosivos a las cosas de metal que le mandaba Magnet Man.

En un momento dado los transmisores comenzaron a salirse de sus cuerpos por el aumento del magnetismo.

—¡Demonios! Ya no podré llamar al señor Cocos —decía eso mientras observaba como se iba su transmisor con ubicación GPS.

High Card corría en dirección a una calle paralela, había visto algo que le parecía la clave para poder hacer algo contra su enemigo.

—¡Eleven! Literalmente, ¿Ves lo que veo? —le dijo mientras corrían esquivando muchos obstáculos.

—Sinceramente... no —lo dijo muy triste.

—Desde que esa nave está cerca a el tipo —en ese instante esquivó algunas balas que venían en dirección a ellas—. Han dejado de encender los propulsores que supuestamente eran sus pies.

Mientras le explicaba lo que notaba de la nave, Lisa estaba manteniéndose de pie como podía y pudo ver lo que sucedía con la nave y Magnet Man.

—El magnetismo que maneja aquel individuo es fuerte para magullar este auto, pero no para repeler la nave que está arriba de él, definitivamente los campos magnéticos son de polos iguales y con una fuerza mayor en Magnet Man ya que el peso de la nave y los robots incide en igualar el campo magnético —decía eso mientras seguía manteniéndose de pie—. Lo único para detenerlo sería hacer que la nave con su magnetismo cree una sobrecarga de energía o hacer que sus polos cambien y sean distintos a los de Magnet Man y... —no pudo seguir hablando.

La Van se contraía y parecía que aplastaría a Lisa, pero solo era causado apropósito por Magnet Man.

—Deberías pensar con la boca cerrada niña, si tus amigos son tan listos lo descubrirán, pero si tardan, serás la que nos ayude a deshacernos de ellos —se lo decía por medio del altavoz de su casco.

Magnet Man se distrajo y Lincoln logró saltar sobre la Van, junto a Flush, Night y Suit. La nave comenzó a dispararles con balas y en último momento con unos pequeños misiles.

Los cuatro cayeron, sin embargo, debían seguir corriendo. A lo lejos se veía un auto blindado del color de la tierra.

—Lisa ya lo dedujo antes de nosotros, debemos hacer solo una cosa, establecer **el punto de Curie** en los polos de la nave para detenerlo —dijo High Card mientras hacía un alto—. Eight, Diamonds, Deuce, Eleven, necesito que una de ustedes llegue donde está la nave, ¿Tienes el Napalm? —la miró a los ojos a Deuce.

—Lo tengo, ¿Cómo lo vas a usar? —preguntó con muchas dudas.

—Necesito que crees portales con tus guantes Eight —le dijo High con apuro.

—Suspiro... pero mi rango es solo de tres o cuatro metros con los guantes —dijo sin entender nada aún.

—El plan es... —les dijo eso mientras sus compañeros trataban de esquivar autos de la policía y salvar a sus tripulantes.

Jack y Joker llegaron a tiempo para cubrir a sus amigos de todo eso y seguir persiguiendo a Magnet Man.

—No hay que detenernos, al final del camino lo están esperando, debemos evitar que llegue con esas personas —dijo Strong Suit que seguía corriendo.

—Tiene razón, cuando él quiera entregar a Counter deberá detener el magnetismo y en ese momento aprovechar para salvarla —dijo Royal Flush mientras seguía a Strong Suit.

Las demás no dejaban de correr en dirección a la nave. High Card miraba a sus demás compañeras con un gesto de hacerlo en ese instante.

Deuce colocó unas bombas en el asfalto y explotaron en pedazos medianos. High junto a Eleven tomaron esos trozos de asfalto y con un lazo largo lo ata a dos postes haciendo como una resortera. Lanza los cinco fragmentos de roca con ayuda de High y Deuce en dirección a la nave.

—¡Ahora Eight y Diamonds! —les dijo eso para que se posicionen.

Diamonds se trepó de la espalda de Eight of Spades y ambas por la resortera fueron lanzadas en dirección a los fragmentos lanzados.

Eight debía ser más rápida y golpear con sus palmas ese asfalto y abrir un portal que le permita avanzar en dirección al otro fragmento hasta llegar a la nave.

Al estar cerca de la primera roca lo hizo bien, entró en el portal con Diamonds como si fuera un anillo, pero no calculó que la segunda roca caía con más rapidez y se golpeó la palma de la mano antes de activar el portal, en el tercero fue igual como el segundo. En el cuarto ya pudo hacerlo mejor, sin embargo en el quinto una bala en su brazo derecho casi le impide golpear ese fragmento.

Diamonds con dos trozos de los diamantes de su tiara, logro adherirse en la nave junto a Eight que estaba herida.

—Yo me encargo de estos robots —dijo Diamonds que se lanzó a pelear con los cuatro que se dirigían en su encuentro.

La nave descendió un poco pues los propulsores ya no estaban en funcionamiento. Diamonds logró cortar la cabeza de un robot y usar su cuerpo como escudo de las balas de dos de ellos.

Uno de los robots buscó a Eight, pero no se esperaba que Eleven, High y Deuce les lanzaran fragmentos de asfalto.

Ace, Jack, Strong, Night, Flush y Joker se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían sus demás compañeras.

—Esas son las bombas de napalm de Deuce, Diamonds las va a colocar en el imán que está debajo de la nave, ¡Va a aplicar el punto de Curie! —dijo Ace hilando todo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Flush.

—Es hacer que un metal pierda el campo magnético o cambie de polo, con ese napalm solo hará que cambie de polo magnético, así será atraído por el magnetismo de Magnet Man —le respondió Jack mientras corría.

Ya con los robots derrotados, Diamonds bajó con ayuda de los fragmentos de diamantes a colocar el napalm, pero uno de los robots se levantó y la siguió.

—Es ahora o nunca —dijo eso mientras colocaba las bombas con napalm.

Se lanzó al robot para arrancarle la cabeza, sin embargo, el robot con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba, la esquivó y Queen of Diamonds cayó. Eight no podía hacer nada.

Strong Suit con su fuerza logró trepar de manera rápida y atrapa en el aire a su amiga. Le dio una señal a Eight para que se lanzara y Night la atrapara.

Ya abandonada la nave, el robot quería quitar las bombas que habían colocado las heroínas, pero Deuce calculando la distancia de la nave a la motocicleta explotó las bombas de napalm. Estaba ardiendo demasiado que dejaba pequeños rastros de fuego a su paso.

Ace no dejaba de correr tras de la Van, aprovechaba que Magnet Man no se esperaba que subieran a la nave y se concentrara en dar órdenes a los robots.

—¡Counter! ¡Aléjate de las ventanas! —fue lo que le gritó Ace.

Counter Card, hizo lo que podía, solo podía moverse poco por poco debido al espacio reducido. Todavía con el lazo de Eleven, logró romper una de todas las ventanas y enlazarse con Counter a tiempo y sacarla. No estuvo exenta de golpes por liberarla.

Justo la libera a pocos metros de ese carro blindado de apariencia militar, además que la nave estaba acercándose a Magnet Man por el intercambio de polos. Ahora los polos eran opuestos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que igualar mi polo magnético! —dijo mientras presionaba un botón en su guante.

Poco del napalm cayó en su guante haciendo que falle lo que quería realizar. La nave ya estaba a metros de su motocicleta. Se quitó sus guantes y el casco para evitar que la nave lo persiguiera.

Aceleraba para que las personas que lo esperaban lo ayudaran a escapar, pero ni bien se dieron cuenta que se acercaba toda la baraja junto a Ace y Jack, se escaparon de allí en el vehículo adentrándose en ese bosque.

—¡Malnacidos! —gritó con un enojo único.

La nave se había estrellado ya fuera del centro de la ciudad. Magnet Man solo debía escapar, pero frente a él apareció Eight of Spades con su pala y Royal Flush que lanzó una de sus herramientas a las ruedas de la motocicleta.

—Se... supone que... me la llevaría... maldición... —dijo adolorido por salir volando de la motocicleta y golpearse en el suelo.

Realmente por detener a este nuevo villano tuvieron que hacer algunos destrozos, se confiaron. No se les puede reclamar tanto, desde hace un buen tiempo que enemigos así no se presentaban. Debían investigar sobre esa recompensa por sus cabezas.

—Tenemos que tener una seria reunión, además debemos ayudar a Flush a reparar a la Van y correr con la reparación de algunas cosas de la ciudad —dijo Ace viendo todo lo causado.

—No te precipites Ace, debemos tomarlo con calma —dijo Deuce abrazándolo con ternura.

—Aléjate de él niñita, mantente alejada por lo menos dos metros —le dijo Joker con algo de molestia.

—Jack, ¿Podrás reunirte con nosotros mañana en la mañana? Suspiro... —le dijo Eight con su tono de voz normal.

—Sí, Haiku llega 1:00 de la tarde a la estación de tren, podremos hablar de eso toda la mañana —dijo con seguridad.

—Literalmente, reparemos todo rápido y dispersémonos —dijo High Card mirando a todos.

Luego de reparar como se pudo la Van, fueron a hablar con la policía sobre lo sucedido y entregando a Magnet Man con ellos ya revisado de pies a cabeza. La policía les dijo que investigarían sobre la recompensa también.

Royal ayudó como pudo con sus herramientas y luego se fueron en la Van, pero en modo camuflaje, lo cual consistía en imitar los colores del camino. Además sabían de atajos y entradas secretas por toda la ciudad.

—Gracias al cielo que no se daño esta función —dijo Eleven sonriente.

—Ni que lo digas, entonces... ¿Quién podría estar detrás nuestro? —preguntó Strong Suit.

—Eso tendremos que investigar con paciencia hoy y mañana —dijo Night pensante.

En las afueras de la ciudad, ese vehículo blindado salía cerca al río de la ciudad. De allí bajó alguien escoltado, pero no se podía ver su persona.

—Ese niño no pudo con esos niños, admito que me equivoqué en darle uno de mis juguetes, pero ahora no va a ser así, tendré que llamarla para que me haga el favor, ese dinero será mío —dijo mientras por un celular llamaba a alguien.

Magnet fue llevado a Brown Squirrel Street Prision por la noche en helicóptero, escoltado por dos más en donde iban Night y Joker.

Los cazarrecompensas estaban llegando a la ciudad, pero sabían ocultarse y pensaban en estrategias para poder atrapar a uno de ellos.

**_Fin del arco Magnet Man._**

—Datos de personaje:

-IDS (Identidad Secreta): Magnet Man  
-IDR (Identidad Real): Trevor Curtis  
-Edad: 25 años  
-Habilidades: Control de campos magnéticos e inversión de polos magnéticos por medio de unos guantes y casco especializados.  
-Aprendizaje: D  
-Poder: C  
-Precisión: D  
-Rango: B  
-Velocidad: E  
(A: Muy bueno, B: Bueno, C: Regular, D: Malo, E: Muy malo)

—Datos personales: Trevor Curtis, nacido en Lansing, trabajaba en una central eléctrica y aprendió algo de producir energía por medio del electromagnetismo. Despedido por usar la energía para experimentos. Reclutado y mejor armado por un hombre desconocido, según el interrogatorio.

-Esta información puede estar en constante actualización.

**Volumen 1****: Bienvenidos a Royal Woods (Ciudad de héroes)...**

**_-Magnet Man 1  
-Magnet Man 2  
-Convivencia (investigación) 1  
-Madame Fortune 1  
-Madame Fortune 2  
-Convivencia (Benjamin, Margareth & Rebeca) 2_**

**Volumen 2:**** Extendiendo el deber...**

**_-Brown Squirrel Street Prision  
-Master of puppets 1  
-Master of puppets 2  
-Master of puppets 3  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 1  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 2_**


	3. S01C03

**_Convivencia (Investigación) 1_**

Franklin Avenue 1216, era la dirección de una casa que alguna vez fue ruidosa. El sol salió con lentitud, no era para menos.

Las 10:00 am exactamente y todos estaban sentados en la sala del Bunker. Lincoln y Clyde estaban al lado de Lisa, las demás sentadas alrededor.

Lisa dejó unos documentos sobre la mesa, Lori, Luan, Lola los tomaron y leyeron lo que decía en ellos.

—Hay una recompensa en un blog ubicado en la web profunda, se ofrece una recompensa la cual varía por nuestras cabezas, vivos o muertos. Las publicaciones son desde hace unos meses —dijo con seriedad—. Están preparándose para atraparnos.

—Lisa... ¿No crees que exageras demasiado? Son solo unos aficionados que quieren deshacerse de nosotros de la manera más fácil —le daba poca importancia al asunto.

Lily y Luna la miraron con un enojo. A veces no entendían su forma de ser de su hermana, se comportaba algo inmadura y confiada.

—Quiero tomar la palabra —Lily levantó su mano.

—Concedido, Lily —le respondió Lisa.

—¿Has investigado si alguien de la prisión está inmiscuido en esto? —quería tener certeza de ello.

—En parte sí y en parte no, me refiero a que esas personas con tendencia a realizar crímenes con las cuales luchamos hace años, sus hombres y seguidores están metidos en ello, para ejemplificar puedo decirte unidad fraternal menor que personas que trabajaban para The Old Maid están poniendo precio cuando atrapen la cabeza de uno de nosotros, pero sabemos que está en prisión y en una de las de máxima seguridad y con vigilancia extra por parte mía, lo mismo va para Card Countess, The Card Shark, Black Jack, Flash Card, Snake Eyes, indirectamente es la palabra clave —fue la respuesta de Lisa a Lily.

Todos estaban muy pensativos. Luan tomó la palabra.

—Esto se pone serio cuando dicen que nos necesitan hasta muertos —se puso seria—. Antes de todo debemos saber quién ese el administrador de la página.

—Aquí dice que se hace llamar The Soldier, suspiro... —dijo Lucy señalando lo del documento.

—No dice los motivos por los cuales nos necesita con él, pero quizás hasta lo haya hecho a pedido de uno de los villanos que hemos capturado o solo lo hace como algunos desquiciados, solo por diversión —dijo Lori que suspiraba al terminar de leer aquello.

Lincoln pensaba en todo aquello, temía que todo se volviera un caos por un mal cálculo en tomar el control de la situación. No quería que fuera como hace años, eso lo perseguía siempre.

—¿Quiero saber el precio que nos ponen? —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Lisa miró a Lincoln con pena. Clyde entendía la mirada de Lisa a Lincoln.

—El precio de la cabeza de Ace, Jack, Joker y Deuce es de 40 millones de dólares —dijo tomando tiempo para decir algo más—. Pero algunos comentan que, si nos capturan en menos de dos meses, obtendrán el doble.

Todas las demás se quedaron estupefactas. Es mucho dinero solo para unos chicos que son héroes desde hace cuatro años.

—Por las demás... ¿Cuánto es lo que ofrecen? —dijo con curiosidad Leni.

—Es de 10 millones a 15 millones de dólares y se dobla el precio si es menos de dos meses —le dijo Lisa mirando la pantalla del ordenador de la mesa.

Lily se preguntaba por qué tan alto el precio de su cabeza. Se puede inducir que Ace y Jack por ser los fundadores del grupo, amigos muy cercanos y héroes principales, Joker por ser la novia de su amor platónico, pero ella... ¿Por qué ella? Claro que eso le daba cierto aire de ser alguien muy importante, pero en realidad era malo, ya que todos se irían contra ella por ser una de las que tiene más valor monetario.

—Ahora dirán que son lo mejor del grupo —dijo Lynn con rostro de molestia.

—Lynn, esto no es broma, nuestras vidas tienen precio, no es para sentirse más o menos importante —dijo Luna con molestia.

—Lo que digas Luna —dijo sin preocupación, solía tener siempre un aire de confianza.

Lisa encendía el proyector y en el centro de la mesa se veía varios recuadros con mensajes, todos eran de ese blog, la mayoría pedía que se extendiera el plazo a tres meses o cinco, pero el administrador decía que era mucho tiempo de lo que esperaba.

—Sí que nos quieren —dijo Lola con sarcasmo.

—Esto es demasiado serio unidades fraternales, necesitamos que pensemos bien los movimientos al salir y regresar de nuestro deber como héroes —dijo eso golpeando la mesa.

—Deduciendo todo esto, llego a la conclusión que se van a pelear hasta ellos mismos por obtener el dinero, aparte, lo sucedido con Magnet Man los hará pensar en más con sus tácticas, por lo que sabemos, Trevor Curtis era un novato a diferencia de lo que creo que nos espera —dijo Lincoln mirando a todas con demasiada seriedad.

Todos suspiraron, saben que cuando Lincoln se comporta con mucha seriedad, suele ser un poco frío con lo que sucede a su alrededor. Es bueno que sea así cuando investiga, pero llega a serlo con casi todos a su alrededor, excepciones había como Luan, Clyde o Leni.

—Bro, relájate, todos ya entendimos, _Don't worry, be happy _—le dijo eso de buena manera.

—¡No! ¡Esto es muy serio! Podemos perecer por esta recompensa creado por quién sabe, ya los perdimos a ellos, no podemos perder a ni uno de nosotros —lo dijo con un enojo que solo salía a notar cuando se ponía muy serio.

Luan fue donde él, lo tomó del rostro. Lincoln evitaba mirarla, sabía que ella haría que se calme, no quería ello en estos momentos.

—Linky... tranquilízate, nadie lo toma en broma, pero debes saber que ya no somos los chicos de aquella vez... ellos estarían orgullosos de lo que hacemos en su honor —lo miraba con ternura, no quería verlo enojado.

Lincoln dudo en responderle, pero ella sabía cómo calmarlo, solo dio un largo suspiro.

—Tienes razón amor, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello cada día —le besó el dorso de su mano mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

—¡¿Ya acabaron noviecitos?! —les dijo Lynn con molestia y celos sin mirarlos.

—Sí... ya acabamos —le dijo con algo de enojo Luan sin mirarla.

Lori, pensó que habría alguna discusión por ello, sin embargo, no pasó de eso. Iba a decir algo, no obstante, suena una alerta de crimen.

—Han tomado de rehén a una señora, su hija dueñas de una tienda de joyas junto a otras personas, están cerca de la tienda de mascotas —Lori leía el informe de la policía.

—Los trajes están siendo mejorados y reparados, solo el de Ace y Strong están listos —dijo Lisa observando por una cámara como sus robots trabajaban en otro nivel del Bunker.

—Perfecto —Lynn dio una gran sonrisa al final.

—No dejen de seguirnos por las cámaras de la ciudad —dijo Lincoln que procedía a colocarse su traje.

—No sería mejor esperar a uno más para que vaya, no creen que sea una trampa —dijo Leni con desconfianza.

—Por eso necesitamos que nos observen por las cámaras, Lenita —le dijo Lincoln con un tono dulce.

—Cualquier cosa que veamos sospechosa entraremos en acción —dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

Lincoln se colocó su traje, se echó un spray en su cabello que lo ayudaba a lucir rubio junto a su antifaz.

Lynn se colocó su traje, su casco que cubría su rostro y solo mostraba poco de su cabello.

Ambos se dirigieron al nivel más bajo del Bunker, a la plataforma. Allí había tres cápsulas las cuales eran utilizadas cuando no eran más de tres héroes que iban a realizar misiones porque había otra más grande que se adhería a Vanzilla. Viajaban por las alcantarillas en dirección a la ciudad, las afueras y el bosque.

Ambos entraron a cada cápsula y los llevaron en menos de unos dos minutos al lugar donde estaba el secuestro. Salieron de un callejón, de manera discreta treparon a un edificio que quedaba al frente para analizar bien la situación.

—Es solo un hombre que no tiene idea lo que hace —dijo Lincoln analizando la situación.

—Entremos por la puerta trasera, está solo, por lo nervioso que se ve desde acá ni se ha percatado —lo decía con extrema confianza.

—No lo creo Strong Suit, mira bien —le dio sus binoculares.

Vio que el hombre miraba de vez en cuando atrás, mientras tenía a la hija de la joyera con una pistola en su sien.

—¿Por qué Luan? ¿Por qué ella? —dijo con tristeza.

—No ahora, no por favor —dijo dando un suspiro al final.

—Siempre tienes que evadir eso, no puedo hablar de eso contigo porque si no eres tú es tu "novia" —dijo con molestia.

—Lo hablaremos tarde o temprano, pero ahora necesito que vayas por el tipo que le da órdenes —le dijo una orden con seriedad.

Strong fue con su actuar silencioso como ninja hasta la parte de atrás de la joyería. La policía tuvo que dejar de apuntar al hombre porque se dieron cuenta que había alguien más ayudándolo y que iba a disparar también a la madre de la chica.

—Solo necesito que no te muevas tanto —decía Ace que iba a lanzar una carta de diamantes literalmente a su arma.

Strong iba sigilosa a la puerta trasera, pero se dio cuenta que había más hombres que estaban con un coche llenándolo con las joyas. Se dieron cuenta de su presencia, iniciaron el fuego.

Lincoln lanzó la carta de diamantes que logro cortar el cañón de la pistola e incrustándose en el hombro del hombre.

La chica corrió donde los policías, ellos entraron al darse cuenta de la ayuda de Ace. Strong Suit dejó fuera del camino a los secuaces.

Antes de que el que tenía a la madre apuntada con el arma dispare, Ace ya se había acercado para tener una mejor visión y precisión al lanzar su carta de metal y desviar con la fuerza el disparo.

Los policías los esposaron y se los llevaron en sus patrullas. Ace y Strong le dijeron a los policías sobre la recompensa. Los oficiales les dijeron que no se preocupen porque ellos también se mantenían en investigaciones.

—Eso sería todo, gracias por su ayuda Ace y Strong —dijeron los oficiales que se iban en su patrulla.

Sus hermanas y amigo los seguían por las cámaras, pero mientras caminaban una cámara no estaba en funcionamiento.

—Strong, por favor, amo a Joker —dijo con cansancio.

—Pero eso no se notaba hace cuatro años —dijo molesta.

—Lo sabía ocultar —ya no tenía paciencia para sus discusiones con Lynn.

En ese instante que pasan por un callejón, se dan cuenta de algo.

—Es usted una charlatana, mejor me voy a jugar el bingo —hablaba un hombre muy iracundo que pateó la mesa de la señora.

El hombre ya se iba, pero Ace le hizo frente.

—Será mejor que levantes eso, ahora —dijo con seriedad.

El hombre se dio cuenta quien era, lo hizo y se fue.

—¿Todo bien señora? —dijo Ace que con Strong ayudaba a la señora a recoger sus cartas.

—_Bia merci_, usted ser _beu garçon y belle mademoiselle_, déjeme agradecerle con una lectura de manos —dijo la señora de bello aspecto y acento francés.

Ace dudaba porque debían regresar para tratar lo del problema de las recompensas. La señora le tomó la mano.

—_¡Oh la la!_ Veo un futuro brillante junto a su _petite amie_ o como llaman aquí en América "novia" —dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

—Bueno... ella no es... —no quería decirle que su predicción podía fallar.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué más dice sobre mí y mi novio? —dijo tomando del brazo izquierdo a Lincoln.

—Ahora veo que sufrirán, pero luego se reconciliarán —leía las lineas de la mano de Strong—. Pero el amor siempre triunfa.

Ace solo miraba a otro lado, sus predicciones eran muy genéricas.

—Bueno señora, tenemos que irnos —dijo eso antes de que la señora los abrazara.

—_Merci, merci_ por ayudarme cuando estaba en _problèmes_ —les dijo con mucha gratitud.

—Descuide señora y gracias por la lectura de mano. Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —dijo eso mientras se alejaba con Ace.

—_Madame Fortune_ —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que no notaron cuando se iban—. Listo, las pegatinas ya están en ellos, ahora todo queda a _la chance o _suerte—lo dijo en voz baja.

La señora desapareció de allí en un manto de humo que la cubrió toda…

**_Continuará..._**

¿Sabías que... La ciudad de Royal Woods alberga alrededor de 80 mil personas y su número sigue en crecimiento.

Tiene dos centros comerciales que se ubican cerca al centro y en la salida sur de la ciudad, un parque en el centro de la ciudad, un Hotel-Spa, un faro en el lago de un parque y más lugares.

Su bosque rodea toda la ciudad, se podría decir que la ciudad antes era un bosque muy frondoso. Tiene un lago de tamaño mediano escondido en algún sitio.

Aquí surgieron los primeros héroes hace cuatro años.

**Volumen 1****: Bienvenidos a Royal Woods (Ciudad de héroes) ...**

**_-Magnet Man 1  
-Magnet Man 2  
-Convivencia (investigación) 1  
-Madame Fortune 1  
-Madame Fortune 2  
-Convivencia (Benjamin, Margareth & Rebeca) 2_**

**Volumen 2:**** Extendiendo el deber...**

**_-Brown Squirrel Street Prision  
-Master of puppets 1  
-Master of puppets 2  
-Master of puppets 3  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 1  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 2_**


	4. S01C04

**_Madame Fortune 1_**

Ace y Strong caminaban tranquilos hasta otro callejón para poder entrar en la cápsula que los llevó.

Jack ya se había ido para ir a esperar a su novia en la estación de trenes de la ciudad.

Se introdujeron en las cápsulas y en ese instante se dirigieron a la base que era el Bunker, pero en medio camino ambas cápsulas dejaron de funcionar.

—¿Me escuchan tontos? —dijo Lola por los transmisores.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—Habíamos perdido su señal por unos minutos —dijo Lori alarmada.

—Descuida, estamos bien, hermana —necesitaba saber sobre las cápsulas—. ¿Qué sucede con las cápsulas?

—No lo sé Homo sapiens, fue algo repentino, estoy revisando —dijo Lisa que estaba mirando el monitor.

Lynn estaba impaciente, Lincoln estaba pensando en algunas cosas que ya no venían al caso y más cuando Lynn ya había dejado de tocar el tema.

Lisa tardaba en reparar aquello desde el ordenador. Mientras tanto, Lola no dejaba de mirar las partes de la ciudad que enfocaban las cámaras de seguridad. Luan estaba desarmando el interior de su marioneta que también sirve como ventrílocuo, escuchando. Las demás estaban atentas a las cámaras donde enfocaban a Lincoln y Lynn.

Ya habían pasado como cinco minutos y Lisa no daba indicios de haber reparado algo.

—Lo siento chicos, no sé qué ha pasado, tendré que ir con Royal a reparar eso y algunos robots —dijo mientras preparaba a Vanzilla para ir donde ellos.

—¡No! —dijo con prisa—. Piensa, ¿Y si es una trampa de algún enemigo?

—No te preocupes Ace, las cámaras de seguridad y los sensores de movimiento y calor no captan nada muy aparte de Rattus rattus o conocido comúnmente como rata y demás animales de las alcantarillas —estaba preparando todo para el camino—. Además, es necesario arreglarlo para tenerlo listo como siempre.

No dijo nada más, Lana sin decir nada la sigue junto algunos robots siguieron las órdenes de su creadora.

Strong Suit iba a salir para esperar fuera de la cápsula, pero no pudo del todo, la puerta de la cápsula se cerró segundos antes de que su pierna izquierda saliera.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —dijo con una mueca de dolor.

—No te muevas Strong, voy a ayudarte —dijo Ace mientras abría la cápsula.

En ese momento, la cápsula de Ace se encendió del todo y siguió su ruta mientras la velocidad aumentaba gradualmente.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —estaba sorprendido porque avanzaba rápido y paraba con brusquedad la cabina.

Se golpeó el rostro unas dos veces por no reaccionar a tiempo, pero al final pudo tomar una carta de su cinturón y destrozar el generador de energía.

Strong estaba golpeando la compuerta porque se dio cuenta que la cápsula comenzaba a avanzar, pero solo dobló un poco la compuerta.

Antes de que avanzara del todo la cápsula, unas cartas de diamante dieron en los rieles. Justo a tiempo. La ayudó a sacar su pierna.

—¿Me escuchan? —se escuchaba con interferencia.

—Sí —dijo Ace que entraba a la cápsula.

—Las cámaras de repente se quedaron en estática —lo dijo Luan con preocupación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos juntaron sus espaldas para estar atento a cualquier peligro en el lugar. No había nadie en ese lugar.

Las pegatinas de los brazos de ambos en ese momento dejaron de emitir su leve brillo al estar a una distancia cercana. No se dieron cuenta.

—Descuida Risitas, falsa alarma —estaba más tranquilo.

—¡Sí! No te preocupes payasa, yo lo mantendré a salvo —se sentía las ganas de fastidiar en sus palabras.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —lo dijo del mismo modo Joker.

Se escuchaba que la Van estaba cerca, ambos se separaron, las pegatinas emitieron un leve brillo otra vez.

En ese instante se escuchaba un ruido de algo que avanzaba, pero el sonido era como chillidos.

—¡Chicos, entren a la cápsula rápido! —lo dijo muy asustada Eleven.

En el fondo se veían varios ojos rojos, pero no eran más que ratas que se acercaban en manada y se veían muy furiosas.

Al querer abrir la compuerta, no se pudo porque se atascó repentinamente. Ace podía tomar su carta de diamantes y abrirla, pero cada vez más cerca estaban esos roedores.

—¡Corre! —le tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—Te iba a decir lo mismo —Strong no dejaba de mirar atrás.

Counter y Flush fueron avisadas por el transmisor la situación de sus compañeros.

—Royal, ya sabes que hacer —le dijo con su seriedad cotidiana.

Detuvo a Vanzilla y Royal bajó, vio a lo lejos corriendo a sus dos hermanos.

—¡Sepárense! Necesito el camino libre —dijo mientras tomaba de su cinturón una llave.

Ace y Strong hicieron ello, ambos dejaron un vacío en el medio, perfecto para Royal Flush.

Esa llave en realidad era una especie de silbato de Galton o para perros, pero con unas grandes modificaciones que se notarían en este instante.

Al soplar aquel silbato, de repente las ratas se quedaron estáticas. Royal sonrió, silbó de nuevo, pero presionando con su dedo una parte del silbato e hizo que se fueran de allí, salvo una que se quedó.

—Las ratas no suelen comportarse así al menos que se sientan muy amenazadas —decía eso mientras la rata iba donde ella, se subió en su mano, la acercó a su oreja —. Me dice que estaban en sus madrigueras y sin ni un peligro aparente comenzaron a correr y atacar —solo se escuchaban chillidos—, dice que se sintió como si alguien le ordenara internamente aquello.

Ace y Strong se quedaron quietos, Counter analizaba la situación. Por el momento Ace y Strong dijeron que se iban caminando hacia el bunker.

—Esto no tardará más de una hora —Counter dio un veloz análisis.

—Por mientras iré a investigar junto a Strong, algo debe haber en este lugar —dijo Ace que caminaba con calma.

Counter Card los dejó ir, Royal iba a estar alerta ante cualquier cosa. Avanzaron con calma en dirección de donde vinieron las ratas.

—Ya estás listo Sr. Cocos, ve y ayuda a Ace en su investigación —le dijo a su marioneta, ella misma se respondió—. Claro niña, no te preocupes.

Su marioneta se movió sola y fue en busca del novio de su dueña. A todas aún les parecía algo aterrador que la marioneta se moviera sola a veces.

—He visto cosas aterradoras, pero esto supera todas las cosas que he visto y hago, suspiro... —agregó Lucy.

Mientras tanto, Madame fortuna estaba en la azotea de un edificio cerca al centro de la ciudad, sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados concentrada en detectar la señal que emitían sus pegatinas.

—_¡Sacrebleu!_ Se mueven mucho, sin embargo, la señal se perdió por unos momentos, por lo que puedo deducir que no saben sobre las pegatinas —se notaba mus ofuscada.

Dejó de concentrarse en ello y ordenó su mesa para orquestar su plan de captura de uno de ellos.

—_¡Mon Dieu!_ Debo planear bien esto, seguramente cuando lo descubran evitaran actuar, pero eso no evitará que descubra donde se ocultan —sonrió porque se notaba infalible su plan.

El señor Cocos llegó en menos de quince minutos donde estaba Ace. Se sorprendió al verlo.

—Te envié al señor Cocos si necesitabas investigar en lugares más pequeños —Joker hablaba mediante su marioneta.

—En ese caso, señor Cocos entre por esa reji... —no terminó de hablar.

Repentinamente una gran tubería se salió de su lugar porque unas tuercas oxidadas no resistieron la fuerza del agua que pasaba por allí.

Se dieron cuenta muy tarde porque el agua destrozó esa rejilla y una parte de la estructura. Se los llevó por el lado donde estaba Counter y Royal reparando las cápsulas.

Las pegatinas brillaron tanto que cuando Ace quería coger una barra de metal de una compuerta, la barra se rompió por lo oxidada.

Strong trató de romper una pared de de allí, pero justo los guantes amplificadores de fuerza se le agotaron las baterías.

Counter quería llamar a los robots que estaban cerca de Ace y Strong, pero se desactivaron repentinamente por los golpes contra las paredes de las alcantarillas.

Royal Flush conocía a la mayoría de animales de la ciudad, pero había visto en particular a unos cerca a unos lagos. Cada vez que se quería acercar a ellos se escondían por unas tuberías del drenaje.

Tenía que funcionar, no perdía nada. Tomó su silbato y en determinado momento hizo un sonido solo perceptible para el oído animal y distinto al anterior.

—No creo que las ratas nos salven —dijo Strong que no podía mantenerse a flote.

—Ya están en camino —dijo sonriendo la rubia.

Repentinamente unos cocodrilos albinos llegaron rompiendo rejillas grandes y tomando con sus mandíbulas a los héroes, obviamente no los lastimaron.

En ese momento las pegatinas dejaron de brillar, Madame Fortune lo sabía. Para ella era un desgaste mental seguir las señales por mucho tiempo.

—Si tuviera la fortaleza mental de hace diez años esto sería fácil —dijo con resignación, necesitaba descanso—. Esto será positivo para mí y negativo para ellos.

Dejó de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, sus dedos indice apuntando a su sien. Se notaba muy agotada, pero eso no iba dejar que realizara su siguiente movimiento.

Clyde estaba yendo en autobús tranquilo a la estación de trenes de Royal Woods, en ese instante le llega un mensaje.

—_"Nos enteramos de varias cosas, creo que nos necesitarán. También porque recientemente mi cabeza viva está en juego. Pero ustedes sí la tienen jodida. Nos vemos en unos días". Pdta: Investiga la entrada sur de la ciudad, manténganse más alerta de lo normal, firma Rebeca_ —lo leyó en voz baja, se dijo así mismo—. Esto no pinta nada bien.

Miraba por la ventana del autobús y pensaba que no por ser una ciudad algo pequeña, estaba exenta de problemas y más misterios de los que imaginaba.

Madame Fortune hizo unas breves llamadas, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo mientras recuperaba energías. Necesitaba poner en juego su plan...

**_Continuará..._**

—Datos de personaje:

-IDS (Identidad Secreta): Royal Flush  
-IDR (Identidad Real): Lana Marie Loud  
-Edad: 10 años  
-Habilidades: Reparación y desarme de objetos acorde a su conocimiento. Apoyo natural, esta habilidad tiene que ver con su constante contribución a la naturaleza y tanto en el cuidado de los animales junto a plantas y su mediano conocimiento, tiene un límite y es mejorada con el silbato de Galton.  
-Aprendizaje: C  
-Poder: C  
-Precisión: D  
-Rango: A  
-Velocidad: C  
(A: Muy bueno, B: Bueno, C: Regular, D: Malo, E: Muy malo)

—Curiosidades: Ella junto a Counter Card hicieron la mayoría de caminos en las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

-Esta información estará en constante actualización.

**Volumen 1****: Bienvenidos a Royal Woods (Ciudad de héroes) ...**

**_-Magnet Man 1  
-Magnet Man 2  
-Convivencia (investigación) 1  
-Madame Fortune 1  
-Madame Fortune 2  
-Convivencia (Benjamin, Margareth & Rebeca) 2_**

**Volumen 2:****Extendiendo el deber...**

**_-Brown Squirrel Street Prision  
-Master of puppets 1  
-Master of puppets 2  
-Master of puppets 3  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 1  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 2_**

**_Aviso_****_: Pronto el Hiatus de "Como un cuento de Hadas" y "Una melodía llamada amor" acabarán, no las he dejado en el olvido._**


	5. S01C05

**_Madame Fortune 2_**

En la estación de tren de Royal Woods Clyde estaba atento a la llegada de Haiku. Desde hace meses que no la ve por sus motivos de estudio.

El tren ya se estaba acercando para hacer su respectiva parada en la ciudad, pero Clyde siente que algo no está bien en ese lugar y es cuando una explosión vino de la parte de adentro de la estación.

Tuvo poco tiempo para cubrirse, milagrosamente no sufrió tanto daño como algunas personas de allí. Sin dudar comenzó a cambiarse de vestimenta.

—Muy bien, Madame quiere caos, lo tendrá —un hombre cubierto con capucha negra le dijo a sus dos compañeros.

El tren se detuvo antes de llegar al lugar, solo el piloto del tren bajó para observar lo que había pasado. Un disparo por parte de esos hombres lo hizo caer al suelo y causar la desesperación de las personas de adentro. Una chica sentía que no debía preocuparse tanto.

Los hombres iban a avanzar para posiblemente tener rehenes, pero unos ases lanzados desde atrás de ellos se clavaron en sus brazos.

Jack estaba preparado para darles pelea, los tipos no dudaron en lanzarse donde él. Los golpes, las acrobacias, los forcejeos y la ayuda de los naipes no faltaron para detener a esos tres hombres.

—Con Ace... esto es más fácil —lo decía con cansancio y viendo que las personas bajaban del tren, especialmente una persona. En ese instante recibe un mensaje de Lucy—. _Jack, lleva a un lugar seguro a ella y las demás personas, este ataque viene de lugares diferentes, después nos das una mano_.

Lynn y Lincoln estaban dando un respiro de los sucesos allí en las alcantarillas. Flush y Counter partieron detrás de las demás al verificar que en gran parte de la ciudad estaba bajo ataque de personas encapuchadas.

—Eso fue muy raro —le decía mientras se secaba su cabello.

—¿Te refieres a todo lo que sucedió en las alcantarillas? —la miró con incredulidad.

—Sí, fueron sucesos casi inesperados o... ¿desafortunados? —no sabía cómo explicarse.

Lincoln miró la pantalla y había puntos rojos que indicaban que había problemas, no habló más y fue a ponerse otro traje. Cuando quiso quitarse el traje no podía, parecía que se había pegado. Intentaba y no podía.

Lynn lo iba a ayudar, pero no podía levantarse, en el asiento había una bomba pegajosa de Deuce. Las pegatinas brillaban en ambos.

—Esto sí es mala suerte —decía Lincoln que había pisado esa bomba de Deuce que estaba por el suelo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, la baraja trataba de mantener todo bajo control. No habían tantos destrozos como lo hizo Magnet Man, pero podría llegar a eso si no se apresuraban en detener a todos esas personas.

—_Eleven, ¿necesito informe de tu situación?_ —le preguntó High Card porque su ubicación era por el ayuntamiento—. Deuce está en camino para darme una mano —respondió mientras ataba a unas mujeres que sembraban el caos.

Eight of Spades junto a Joker tenían muy difícil el detener a unos secuaces que tenían a unos ancianos de rehenes en una piscina comunitaria.

—¡Ni un paso más! —una mujer no desistía en apuntar a una anciana.

Eight estaba pensando en que debería golpear para abrir sus portales, pero Joke ya lo tenía todo bajo control, su pequeño ayudante estaba esperando la señal. Debían darle más tiempo para que se posicionara.

—Eight, retrocede —le dijo con confianza.

—¡Hazle caso a tu amiga! —agregó la mujer mientras sus demás compañeros se mantenían destrozando el lugar.

—Abajo —lo hizo con su amiga al mismo tiempo.

Sin que la mujer y sus compañeros lo prevean, unos dardos se incrustaron en sus cuellos, y de manera instantánea, cayeron al suelo.

—¡Bien hecho Señor Cocos! —dijo Joker a su muñeco de madera que estaba en la parte de arriba de ese lugar que cerraba su boca de donde había lanzado aquel ataque.

—Suspiro… debemos resguardar a los ancianos e ir con Eleven —en ese instante le llega un mensaje de Night Club—. _Friends, estoy yendo donde Eleven junto a Deuce, necesitamos a Ace y a Strong Suit, cambio_.

Joker mandó un mensaje a Ace por su transmisor, solo esperó que se apresurara porque en sí todo estaba siendo un caos.

Lynn estaba sobre Lincoln en el suelo, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente muy sonrojados.

—Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión —propuso Lynn con un tono que no se podía decir si era algo serio o de broma.

—Concéntrate —dijo Lincoln con molestia de no poder quitarse el pegamento—. Esto es no tener suerte, —en ese momento su transmisor suena, pero no puedo presionar el botón para recibir el mensaje—, ¿cómo salimos de esto ahora?

Lynn cansada de esperar respuesta a su propuesta, con la fuerza que tenía, se separó de Lincoln.

—Esperaré para otra ocasión —su tono era entre serio y de broma.

Lincoln miró a su entorno antes de moverse, con su brazo impidió que Lynn se moviera.

—Sucedió igual en las alcantarillas —la miró de arriba a abajo—, no pareces tener nada.

—¿Qué sugieres que sea? —preguntó dudosa.

—Estoy pensando, pero tenemos que movernos con cautela —respondió mientras ahondaba en todo lo anterior.

Deuce estaba corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible con Eleven, pero fue interceptada por unos hombres que le querían impedir llegar al ayuntamiento.

—Sería más fácil y mejor para ustedes si dan media vuelta e inician una nueva vida —se notaba un tono de confianza.

Los hombres procedieron a atacar, pero Deuce solo corrió para escapar de ellos. Fueron tras ella como quería que sucediera.

De repente un olor a pestilencia empezaba a sentirse en todo el camino, no pasó más de un minuto para que los hombres cayeran inconscientes producto de una bomba de Deuce.

Night Club trataba de salir del apuro, pero parecía que no querían que llegue al ayuntamiento.

—El objetivo es Eleven of Hearts —dijo a todos por su transmisor—, repito, es Eleven.

Jack dejó a Haiku en un lugar seguro y partió de inmediato donde la baraja, no sin antes escucharla.

—Ten cuidado, siento energías negativas —expresó con preocupación.

No dijo nada, pero con su mirada le dijo que lo entendía y comenzó a trepar en dirección a los edificios cercanos.

—Madame, debería darse otro descanso nuevamente, ya les puso las pegatinas —le dijo uno de sus hombres.

—Sé que ellos no se mueven y si no se mueven, las pegatinas tienen menos probabilidades de funcionar, pero eso me dice que el detective ya está tratando de descubrir lo que le ocurre —miró las noticias en la pantalla del lugar en donde se ubicaba, se notaba cansada, pero con una sonrisa procedió a decir algo último antes de descansar otra vez—. No dejen que nadie llegue donde ella, hay buitres por todas partes, no somos únicos.

Se acostó en su diván estilo francés para esperar con paciencia la captura de Eleven, en sí necesitaba tomar al héroe que defendiera a la alcaldesa. Su ubicación era desconocida por el momento.

—Lincoln, ¡debemos ir! —estaba desesperada por ir a ayudar.

—¡No te muevas aún! —ese grito la desconcertó— Entiende que necesitamos descubrir el porqué de estos infortunios... ¿infortunio? —se quedó pensando.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —se da cuenta que la mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cómo se le dice a los sucesos desafortunados? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—Lincoln… en verdad lo siento —repentinamente se sintió triste—, ya te dije que solo fue por desquite, en verdad no creo que tú des mala suerte —se sentó en el suelo cabizbaja.

Lynn se dio cuenta que Lincoln le dio su mano para que se levante, no parecía estar molesto.

—Me refiero a lo que nos pasa, sé más atenta —dejó su seriedad por unos momentos—, busca algo en tu ropa.

Ambos comenzaron a tocar sus botas, capa, casco, guantes, trajes, cinturón, pero no había nada raro… por lo menos hasta que Lynn vio algo que brilló repentinamente en el brazo de Lincoln.

—Algo brilló en tu brazo —dijo Lynn sorprendida y al mismo tiempo iba a quitar esa cosa.

—No lo toques, no sabemos lo que puede pasar si intentas retirarlo —detuvo su mano, miró en dirección a la salida—. Avanza tú primero, yo iré después de ti, ¿entendido? —la miró con seriedad.

—Como quieras —se fue de allí sin decir nada más.

No pasó ni un infortunio, solo esperaba algo de cinco minutos para que ella esté lejos de él. Pensaba en lo peculiar que fue encontrarse con esa adivina, ya deducía poco a poco lo que les pasaba.

Jack no tardó en toparse con distintos matones, no esperaba que fueran tantos. Felizmente la policía le dio una mano antes de que uno de los maleantes lo capturara.

—Ten cuidado, hijo —le decía un oficial—. Tú cabeza está con un precio muy alto.

—Gracias —se levantó—, lo sé, pero parece que el objetivo esta vez es mi amiga Eleven.

—Justo unas patrullas están yendo al ayuntamiento, Eleven está protegiendo a la alcaldesa y a los trabajadores —le dijo eso mientras se dirigía a su coche.

Jack le dio las gracias y se fue nuevamente por las azoteas de los edificios para llegar antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Cerca al ayuntamiento, Deuce estaba escondida porque habían hombres afuera que disparaban al mínimo movimiento. Tenían bloqueada toda la entrada principal con unos camiones blindados. La azotea y la parte trasera también estaban resguardadas por hombres y mujeres maleantes.

La policía permaneció a varios metros con sus coches, la explosión de algunos coches hicieron que no se acercaran por lo peligroso e informó a High Card y a Night Club.

—También vimos que Deuce entró, algunos hombres la persiguieron, pero parece que controlaron la intromisión —dijo un oficial.

—Por favor, dígale a los civiles que se alejen de este lugar —pidió High Card.

El comisionado de la ciudad ordenó a algunos oficiales que mantuvieran alejados a todas las personas, incluso a los periodistas. Katherine Mulligan no quería acatar la orden, pero lo hizo con molestia.

—Estoy yendo lo más rápido que puedo —dijo Strong por el transmisor a todos, un mensaje le llega—. _¿Qué sucedió con Ace?_ —preguntó con preocupación Joker, le responde Strong—. Está en camino, descubrió algo que luego les explicaré —cortó la transmisión.

En medio del camino se topó con los últimos matones que hacían destrozos en una parte de la ciudad. Los detiene con facilidad, aunque con el último tuvo dificultades porque pareciera que cada vez que quería acertar un golpe en ella, algo lo salvaba a la chica.

—Está más que claro —suspiró con enojo—, tengo mala suerte.

Jack llegó al lugar donde estaba la baraja y les dijo que posiblemente ellos no serían los únicos que estuvieran interesados en entrar por Eleven porque vio a otros maleantes rondando el lugar.

—Tranquilos, enviaré al Señor Cocos a investigar —dijo Joker al darle unas indicaciones a su marioneta.

El pequeño amigo trató de acercarse evadiendo la vista de los matones que resguardaban con su vista la parte delantera. Logró inmiscuirse debajo de uno de los camiones blindados.

—Muy bien Señor Cocos, ahora trate de lanzar un dardo a uno de esos hombres —se lo decía por su transmisor.

El muñeco se posicionó para hacer aquello y le dio al que estaba frente a él, sin perder el tiempo, dejó inconscientes a todos los demás.

Queen of Diamonds lanzó sus tiaras boomerang contra los hombres de la azotea. Entraron todas de forma veloz, Jack se quedó para vigilar la llegada de Strong y Ace.

Dentro del ayuntamiento, todo estaba algo oscuro, pero el señor Cocos iluminó el lugar con la linterna de sus ojos.

—Sigo con la idea de que tu marioneta es perturbadora —dijo Night a Joker.

—¡Shhh! —High Card hizo que todas guardaran silencio y pusieran atención al entorno.

En ese instante algo fue lanzado hacia ellas, aquello no pudo ser esquivado por todas. Las pegatinas se adherieron a alguna parte de sus vestimentas.

Delante de ellas estaban Eleven, la alcaldesa, Deuce atadas y puestas de cabeza colgando de una soga. Se notaba que fueron golpeadas.

—La oferta se actualizó y Ace es el más caro —un hombre les hablaba desde algún lugar—, lo gracioso es que después le sigue Joker, pero la oferta de Ace supera por diez a todas y Jack —suspiró y siguió—. Mi ama espera que Ace venga, así que pueden ir a darle el aviso, pero tienen hasta las ocho de la noche o sino mi ama asesinará frente a todas las cámaras a sus dos compañeras junto a la alcaldesa —su voz denotaba gentileza—, las demás personas están bien también, pero por favor, traigan a Ace Savvy.

—¡Idiota! ¡Muéstrate! —dijo Night Club con enojo.

—Lo siento, solo soy alguien que da avisos, pero no se preocupe, se verá con mi ama, siempre y cuando venga Ace —finalizó su transmisión.

Queen lanzó una tiara boomerang porque escuchó que algo se acercaba, pero la tiara regresó con fuerza y golpeó a Flush.

—¡Qué te sucede! —le dijo Royal muy enojada.

—Lo siento nunca fal… —no dijo nada más porque cayó inconsciente.

—¡No! ¡Señor Cocos! —dijo Joker al ver a su marioneta atacar a Queen.

—¡Cúbranse! —dijo High Card que tomó a Queen en sus brazos.

El Señor Cocos atacó a todas por igual, no le hacía caso a Joker. No solo lanzaba dardos, también daba descargas de fuego o lanzaba aire tan helado que podía congelar.

Night Club no lo pensó y con su guitarra hizo pedazos al Señor Cocos, Joker estaba conmocionada.

—Disculpa, es que podía hacernos daño —se lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

—Por lo menos recogeré sus partes —caminó donde estaba su amigo. En ese instante un dardo se dispara automáticamente en dirección a Joker.

Eight corre a tomarla con sus brazos, pero su pala al golpear el suelo crea un portal y cae al sótano del lugar.

Night quería ayudar a Joker también, pero de la nada las cuerdas de su guitarra se rompieron, lo cual dio paso a un sonido ensordecedor que afectó a todas, con excepción de Counter que estaba preparada para algo como eso.

—Ayuda a las demás —le dijo Royal a la genio.

—Voy a buscar a Eight, salgan y no intenten acercarse a Eleven y Deuce —se dirigió corriendo por las escaleras.

Counter tropezó al querer descender, por poco y queda inconsciente, ya que eran mucho escalones en espiral.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Eight.

—Es magia africana, suspiro… —dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse— Haiku sabe más de esto que yo.

—¿Vudú? —preguntó Counter.

—Exacto —le respondió.

Todas lograron salir de allí, les dijeron que no hicieran nada a la policía porque la vida de los de adentro peligraba si no hacían caso a lo que decía; además, Lucy les dijo que era peligroso entrar por la magia que manejaban.

La mala suerte comenzó a mostrarse cuando High Card esquivó el disparo de una pistola que se le cayó a un oficial. Strong suit que recién llegaba les dijo que debían dispersarse e ir a un lugar alejado.

Optaron por ir al bosque cercano a la salida norte de la ciudad, pero para llegar tuvieron que pasar por todos los obstáculos generados por la mala suerte.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y no comprendían bien cómo funcionaban las pegatinas.

Un ruido provenía de una parte del bosque, ellas se prepararon para tratar de defenderse.

—Manténganse al margen, por favor —dijo Ace sin mostrar expresión alguna, salvo con Joker, a la que le sonrió

—¡Hey! ¡Es una trampa! —dijo High con enojo.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy preparado —dio media vuelta.

—Tontolón, espérame —comenzó a seguirlo, pero tropezó.

—No, si de verdad quieres ayudar, sígueme el paso —su tono de voz era indescifrable.

—¡¿Y Jack?! —dijo Night que por los problemas se olvidaron de su compañero.

—Él está en la parte sur de la ciudad, había maleantes que querían causar disturbios de la misma forma para atraer la atención, no podrá ayudar por ahora, es mejor así —no había emoción alguna en sus palabras.

Las demás al querer moverse comenzaban a atraer la mala suerte.

Strong, por la forma de actuar y caminar de Lincoln, comenzó a comprender cómo contrarrestar la mala suerte.

No tardaron tanto para llegar a la entrada del ayuntamiento y decirle algunas cosas antes de entrar.

—… Esto será un reto, no por nada me llamó sin otra amenaza —dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Al avanzar las luces se mantenían apagadas, pero alguien estaba delante de ellos, era Madame Fortune.

—Pensé que vendrías solo, pero poco importa _monsieur_ Ace —se levantó de su asiento, miró a los ojos al líder de la baraja—. Quieres realizar el intercambio por las buenas o por las malas.

Ace no dijo nada y se posicionó al lado de Strong para poder enfrentar a la mujer. Se dieron cuenta que habían bastante cosas en el lugar.

—La oferta dice que si te llevo a un paso de la muerte la paga será duplicada —levantó sus brazos en dirección de los héroes—. Empecemos… —esperaba recibir el primer ataque.

Jack no podía contra todos esos matones, nuevamente casi es vencido, pero alguien apareció delante de él.

—Te dije que investigaras, no que pelearas en el lado sur —expresó con confianza una mujer vestida de Ace y con cabello rojizo.

Al lado de ella estaban dos personas conocidas disparando para defender el perímetro y a las personas. Uno era castaño y la otra era de cabello negro.

Jack se levantó y dio un suspiro, pero no le duró mucho porque debían dejar todo en orden y rápidamente ir con Ace y Strong.

**_Fin del arco Madame Fortune_**

—Datos de personaje:

-IDS (Identidad Secreta): Madame Fortune  
-IDR (Identidad Real): Marie Antoinette  
-Edad: 36 años  
-Habilidades: Magia vudú enfocada en el maleficio del infortunio. Puede maldecir algún objeto y traspasar esa maldición al portador de aquello.  
-Aprendizaje: B  
-Poder: B  
-Precisión: D  
-Rango: A  
-Velocidad: C  
(A: Muy bueno, B: Bueno, C: Regular, D: Malo, E: Muy malo)

—Datos personales: Marie Antoinette, nacida en algún lugar de Francia, aprendió de la magia al pasar parte de su niñez y adolescencia en Haití y Cuba. Su fama se debe a delitos cometidos en Francia, pero sin ninguna prueba para delatarla.

-Esta información puede estar en constante actualización.

**Volumen 1****: Bienvenidos a Royal Woods (Ciudad de héroes)...**

**_-Magnet Man 1  
-Magnet Man 2  
-Convivencia (investigación) 1  
-Madame Fortune 1  
-Madame Fortune 2  
-Convivencia (Benjamin, Margareth & Rebeca) 2_**

**Volumen 2:**** Extendiendo el deber...**

**_-Brown Squirrel Street Prision  
-Master of puppets 1  
-Master of puppets 2  
-Master of puppets 3  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 1  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 2_**

**Aviso: Posiblemente retire _Una melodía llamada amor_, debido a que el maestro Octware me dio permiso (antes de su retiro) para desarrollar su Fic _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_ que también es un Lunacoln (Fic que en verdad quiero escribir). Pero será dentro de unos meses, todavía tengo proyectos en pie. Gracias por su atención.**


	6. S01C06

_**Convivencia (Benjamin, Margareth & Rebeca) 2**_

—Strong, antes de entrar necesito que evites expresar alguna emoción o sentimiento, mantente seria —le decía eso mientras caminaban a la entrada.

—¿Tiene que ver con las pegatinas? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Sí, me di cuenta que al frustrarse o al alegrarse esa pegatina la toma como una señal para activarse y comenzar con las acciones desafortunadas —volteó a ver la entrada—. Pero con Madame Fortune allí… podría ser más difícil evitar el infortunio —empezó a subir las escalinatas—. Rescatémoslas.

Strong se colocó su caso y lo siguió de manera lenta, respiró hondo una y otra vez. Lo que le pedía sería difícil porque ella es muy impulsiva.

En el bosque, Eight of Spades quería explicar lo que les pasaba para dejar atrás las dudas y las actitudes obstinadas.

—En resumen, nos ha maldecido —fue concisa.

—¡Demonios! —gritó High Card.

Unas ramas gruesas y en forma puntiaguda caían donde estaba posicionada High, tuvo que dar un salto hacia adelante para esquivarlas.

—¿Sabes cómo revertir esto? —le preguntó Joker.

—Sí… pero tardaría hasta encontrar el hechizo adecuado —dejó en claro con su tono de voz sombrío.

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos aquí —dijo una voz femenina.

Todas estaban sorprendidas al ver a Haiku junto a unos buenos conocidos. Lo más probable era que ellos ya supieran sobre todo.

Ace y Strong se posicionaron frente a Madame, sin pensarlo más de un segundo se lanzaron contra ella. Sus pegatinas emitieron un leve brillo.

Como era de esperarse, toda la mala suerte comenzó a perseguirlos.

Los naipes de Ace se cayeron de su cinturón, los pisó e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio al estar cerca de Madame, la cual aprovechó para golpearlo con su bastón.

Strong logró tomar el bastón con sus manos, pero una carta explosiva de Ace hizo que desistiera de eso.

Madame logró golpear con fuerza a Ace, pero faltaba más que eso para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Ese lugar estaba repleto de escritorios, sillas, y muchos objetos de oficina. Madame nuevamente alzó sus brazos como si fuera a lanzar un hechizo.

Ace tuvo que lanzar a Strong a su derecha porque un estante de documentos se iba hacia ella como si fuera un misil.

Strong se incorporó rápidamente y fue corriendo contra la villana, pero varias sillas cayeron repentinamente frente a ella.

Savvy lanzó una carta explosiva que tenía bajo una manga y logró apartar muchas sillas y escritorios.

Madame se lanzó contra ella, pero tuvo que cubrirse porque Lynn le iba a dar un golpe directo al rostro. Lynn sonrió porque la tenía cerca.

Varios cubos de basura fueron hacia ella como si fuera un imán, y la golpearon en la cabeza, suerte que su casco aún estaba en su lugar.

Tuvo que moverse rápido porque Ace venía de arriba para asestar una patada directa a su rostro. Tenía una agudeza impresionante.

—Esto no debe alargarse —le dejó en claro.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Suit.

Madame solo tuvo que posicionar sus brazos y en menos de unos segundos una carta del suelo comenzó a dar emisiones de un gas para, finalmente, explosionar como gas pimienta.

Strong empezó a ahogarse porque su casco estaba fallando y no le proporcionaba protección. Savvy tomó en sus brazos a Strong y se alejó de ese sitio, se fue cerca a una pared. A lo lejos pudo ver a Eleven, Deuce y a la alcaldesa atadas de cabeza.

—Me lo pusiste más fácil —fue lo que dijo antes de levantar sus brazos.

Ellos sin darse cuenta, estaban al lado de un interruptor de luz, el cual encendía y apagaba la luz de unos determinados espacios del ayuntamiento.

Ace se dio cuenta un poco tarde de lo que iba a suceder, la chispa le causó algunos espasmos y empezó a incendiar parte del lugar.

—Hay miles de cosas en este lugar que pueden causar muchas calamidades para ambos, mejor entrégate —le sugirió la mujer.

—¡Cierra la boca estúpida! —respondió Strong y nuevamente cargó contra Madame.

Los escritorios, las sillas, los interruptores y muchas cosas se pusieron en su contra. Ace tuvo que incorporarse de inmediato para salvarla de una probable derrota y muerte si es que se llegaba a extremos.

Madame logró darle un golpe en el rostro con su bastón porque el casco se hizo trizas antes de que ella llegara a estar a un metro de su ubicación.

Ace se dio cuenta de lo que planeó. Strong aún estaba en el aire por el golpe, su compañero la tomó de sus manos y la lanzó nuevamente, e hicieron que Madame se cubriera.

El fuego comenzaba a cubrir los alrededores de donde estaban peleando, dando la apariencia de una pelea a muerte. Por suerte el fuego no llegaba a las rehenes.

Tuvo que dar una mortal hacia atrás porque Madame sacó unas navajas y quería asestar algunos cortes.

—Nos quedaremos sin oxígeno —dijo Strong.

—No, aún no, si Madame se mantiene no creo que suceda eso, ella ya se dio cuenta que sabemos sobre su habilidad, tiene que acabar esto ahora mismo —ni bien dijo todo eso, se fue contra Madame sobre los escritorios.

Madame algo frustrada se fue contra Ace para tener un mano a mano, pero al estar cerca de él, lo esquivó y tomó una de las cartas del piso y se la lanzó con fuerza.

Ese as de diamantes casi le hace un profundo corte en su cuello si es que no lo esquivaba.

La mujer sabía que Lynn aparecería para darle una patada, logró detenerla con su bastón y en ese mismo instante alzó sus brazos.

Strong y Ace no pudieron esquivar todos los objetos con llamas que los golpearon y llegaron a darles leves quemaduras.

Desde una oficina con cámaras, la mano derecha de Madame observaba todo, estaba empezando a creer que su jefa se había pasado con hacer la batalla más intensa.

Los recién llegados fueron a darle su ayuda a Jack para hacer un alto a esos otros maleantes ajenos a Madame Fortune. Estaban yendo en una camioneta

—Debemos apresurarnos, la poca información que tenemos puede ser de ayuda —dijo Ace girl.

—No me lo repitas —respondió su compañero y aceleró.

Mientras tanto, Savvy y Suit se mantenían lejos de Madame, la falta de oxígeno empezaba a afectarlos. Lo curioso era que el fuego no avanzaba más allá de donde estaban ellos.

Madame no dudó en hacer que los escritorios y algunos estantes se dirigieran y cayeran sobre ellos. No pudieron esquivarlos, pero Ace se dio cuenta que al estar al lado de Lynn algo sucedió.

La villana nuevamente iba a utilizar sus poderes para que de una vez todo pudiera acabar y poder llevarse a Ace, pero los objetos no se movían de su lugar.

Strong se dio cuenta que Ace no se despegaba de ella, se mantenía muy cerca.

—Las pegatinas brillaron intensamente y dejaron de brillar en unos segundos —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella solo sentía que su compañero no despegaba su brazo del suyo.

—La mala suerte se le suele decir energía negativa, ¿no? —preguntó Ace, sin perder el sonido de los movimientos de Madame.

—Sí… pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto? —no captaba lo fácil.

—Como en las matemáticas, si multiplicas positivo con positivo da positivo y negativo con negativo da… —esperaba que su hermana comprendiera.

No fue difícil para Ace deducir eso, desde horas antes teorizaba sobre los infortunios. Sabía que era algo absurdo, pero al saber sobre lo de las pegatinas, no dudó en pensar en cosas más absurdas. Que ellos fueran héroes era algo tan fuera de serie.

—No te separes de mí —rasgó una parte de su capa para atar su brazo y el de ella. Madame los miraba con temor.

Las pegatinas no emitían brillo alguno, parecía como si un interruptor las manejara.

—Quisiera escuchar esas palabras de ti en otras circunstancias —se notaba que lo quería fastidiar.

Lincoln solo suspiro con fastidio, pero sin despegar la mirada de determinación contra Madame.

—Me sorprenden _enfants_, pero no será suficiente —dicho eso estiró sus brazos.

De sus mangas salieron muchas pegatinas, las cuales se adhirieron a varias cosas.

—Esto será como romper un espejo o pasar bajo una escalera, solo que los resultados serán instantáneos —solo sonreía para ocultar su temor a perder.

Nuestro héroe vio que el fuego ahora avanzaba al no tener como objetivo a ellos por la mala suerte. Se acercaba lentamente donde sus compañeras y la alcaldesa.

Strong se dio cuenta que los escritorios empezaban a temblar junto a los estantes y demás cosas. Ace tuvo que tomar su mano para que no se desconcentre. Ella sonrió.

Se dirigieron donde estaba la mujer, pero como era de esperarse, las cosas se iban de un lado a otro y era difícil de esquivar.

Jack y los demás tuvieron que hacer diversas paradas porque surgían nuevos ataques a distintos sectores de la ciudad. Ace girl no quería saber cómo sería si fueran todos al mismo tiempo por todos ellos.

Strong logró acertarle un golpe directo en su rostro, pero no se salvó de recibir un corte cerca sus costillas. Madame no desaprovechó el hecho de que no pudieran separarse para hacer que todo fuera directo a ellos.

Un escritorio fue directo a ellos, pero Ace tenía un as bajo sus botas y cortó lo cortó al medio para que Strong de una patada lo separara.

Sin embargo, Madame dio un golpe certero al estómago de Ace que lo hizo caer trayendo consigo a su compañera, la cual tuvo que cubrirlo con su espalda para que no recibiera otro golpe.

Strong solo se mordió los labios para responder con una patada, pero Madame se alejó.

—Disculpa… —lo decía ya recuperándose un poco.

—Descuida, que tomes mi mano es suficiente —lo decía sonriendo.

—Haces que lo piense dos veces —se notaba arrepentido de lo que tuvo que hacer.

Tomó la iniciativa y fue donde Madame rodeando al lado derecho, ella se preparaba para cubrirse, pero Ace saltó al fuego primero. De la otra bota sacó una carta búmeran y cortó las sogas que mantenían atadas a sus rehenes.

—_Stupide_ —lo dijo con su acento francés.

Suit se percató del fulgor emitido en algunas partes de la ropa de Eleven, Deuce y la alcaldesa.

Ace se tuvo que separar de Strong y tomar a Eleven en sus brazos para evitar que los pedazos del vidrio del tragaluz le cayera encima. Su compañera tomó a las otras dos.

Un estante impactó inmediatamente contra la chica de rojo y cayó inconsciente al lado de las dos. Ace se movió para ayudarle a reaccionar, pero un cuchillo se incrustó en su brazo y luego dos más.

Madame estaba quedándose sin oxígeno como ellos, pero no se iría sin su botín. Su asistente bajaba en ese mismo instante para salir de allí con ella.

—Yo gano, descuida, a él le encantará charlar contigo, por eso te necesito vivo —lo decía caminando con confianza.

Esquivó la carta que le lanzó Ace, el cual cayó de cara al suelo por el dolor y sonriendo.

—J'ai gagné la loterie —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Está imantada —lo dijo rápido.

La carta regresó a la bota de Ace y, en el retorno, le hizo un agujero en el hombro a Madame, pero Ace ya no pudo más y cayó inconsciente. Se escuchó las sirenas de los bomberos.

Madame trató de levantarse, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que tuvo que arrastrarse hasta Ace y tratar de llevarlo consigo a rastas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —se refería a su asistente.

Unos pasos se escuchaban, Madame estaba consternada porque el sonido venía del fuego, en otras palabras, alguien había entrado.

Se disponía a lanzar pegatinas a esa persona, pero unas dos cartas se incrustaron en su palma derecha y su brazo izquierdo.

—Se acabó esto —dijo Ace girl, notaba a Madame retorciéndose en dolor.

Del balcón del segundo piso se podía ver a Maggie sacando al asistente de Madame. Se notaba que se había resistido por los moretones en todo su rostro.

En ese preciso instante, los bomberos procedieron a apagar el fuego que quería consumir el primer nivel. Los policías y paramédicos entraban junto a Benny.

—Llévense a la alcaldesa —decía Ace girl mientras la acostaba en la camilla. Se acercó a Madame y cortó las mangas de su vestimenta—. No dejen que alce los brazos.

De las mangas cortadas, cayeron muchas pegatinas. Tomó una y como si fuera un detector hizo que las pegatinas de los héroes y la alcaldesa se activaran. Con una navaja especial cortó la parte de las vestimentas que tenían las pegatinas brillando, siempre y cuando dejaran de emitir el repentino brillo. Todas las colocó en un pequeño saco que hizo Haiku.

Llevó a Ace y a Strong en sus hombros, Benny llevó a Eleven y Maggie tomó a Deuce después de bajar al asistente.

—Hablaremos de este tema con la policía mañana —fue lo que dijo Benny.

Salieron con prisa y no se detuvieron hasta estar en un callejón. La policía fue notificada de que el asunto se trataría mañana. Al otro día llevarían a Madame a la prisión de Brown Squirrel Street.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Maggie.

—A la base A, allí el aire libre nos hará pensar mejor las cosas —lo decía con seguridad—. Ya les di el aviso a las demás y Jack.

Se metieron por un pasaje subterráneo que los conducía al interior de una tienda de antigüedades chinas. El dueño era amigo de Ace girl, era también el más importante contacto de los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Le dio un bolso con su ropa que dejaba siempre. Se cambió de manera veloz y salió con sus amigos héroes tapados con unas sábanas para entrar a una furgoneta.

Se dirigía al parque que quedaba cerca al vecindario de los chicos. Ese parque tenía la particularidad de estar rodeado de árboles. Pero había una zona en particular que era muy frondosa y daba la apariencia de un bosque. Ese lado era solo frondoso en apariencia porque al adentrarte, se podía apreciar una casa abandonada en el medio del pasto y los árboles.

Becky y los demás se aparcaron a metros de esa parte del parque y se adentraron de manera discreta con sus amigos en brazos. Las demás cartas de la baraja, Haiku y Jack los ayudaron, ellos habían llegado por medio de los tantos caminos subterráneos que diseñó Counter.

Los llevaron a las habitaciones del segundo piso, tenía la apariencia de su casa en la avenida Franklin, pero lo que resaltaba en aquella era un balcón exterior.

Lisa y Lori se ocupaban de curarlos, mientras los demás discutirían el asunto con los recién llegados en el balcón.

—Las cosas pueden empeorar, en menos de una semana, Royal Woods será tierra de nadie. Sé de buena fuente que el tipo que creó todo esto… es de esta ciudad, pero se moviliza por todo el país —aseguró la pelirroja.

—¿Qué me dices de los que atacaron y no eran secuaces de Madame? —preguntó Night Club con dudas.

—Por lo pronto, ellos no tienen un líder con el poder de jodernos la vida acá, pero sí tienen la información precisa para saber cuando carroñear al que se proponga a ir contra nosotros —respondió Maggie por su amiga.

Eso las dejó muy pensativas, pero Joker se dispuso a preguntar.

—¿Tienen otro indicio del tipo que se hace llamar The Soldier? —tenía dudas de eso.

—Yo pienso que ese tipo debe tener algo muy personal en contra de nosotros, nadie se atrevería a pagar tanta cantidad para tenernos con él. Sin embargo… mis contactos no descubren todavía las cosas a fondo. Les puedo asegurar que sabré dónde serán los siguientes golpes —todos la miraron expectantes—, mis contactos me dicen que tratarán de provocarlos en distintos lugares, el caos mayor se reserva para Michigan —expresó con seguridad.

Queen y Royal fueron a dar una mano a sus hermanas. Tenían que tratar más puntos, pero necesitaban a Ace y a los demás.

—Quiero que Queen of Diamonds con Benny interroguen a los villanos que metimos en prisión. Lola es ruda y Benjamin siempre busca la solución pacífica, de seguro sacarán algo de información —se notaba muy comprometida a resolver el problema.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Jack con seguridad.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —preguntó Lucy con su tono sombrío.

—Sí, Linka también está en las mismas —agregó el chico castaño.

Eso dejó atónitos a varios, y no solo a los que estaban en el balcón. Lincoln reaccionó lentamente al escuchar el nombre de Linka, deducía que ella era la informante de ellos porque seguro sucedía lo mismo en su mundo. Ella tenía unos métodos severos y similares a los de Becky. No soportaba eso de ella.

_**Continuará...**_

¿Sabías qué… Los primeros enemigos de Ace no fueron tan fuertes, eran criminales de poca monta, pero una vez su nombre hizo eco fuera de allí, tuvieron que adaptarse al nuevo entorno de Royal Woods.

Ace usualmente actúa en Michigan y Nueva York, pero la baraja se desplaza por todo el país por medio de un transportador que solo puede ser utilizado en emergencias externas a su ciudad. No es un invento definitivo, tiende a fallar.

El otro equipo liderado por Becky suele estar en el sur de Michigan y la costa este del país. Están en contacto con tipos del bajo mundo, algo que no le gustó a Ace en un inicio, también el motivo de su casi independencia del equipo principal.

**Volumen 2****: Extendiendo el deber...**

_**-Brown Squirrel Street Prison  
-Master of puppets 1  
-Master of puppets 2  
-Master of puppets 3  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 1  
-Asalto al Golden Gate 2**_

**Volumen 3****: Memorias de ayer y hoy 1...**

_**-Un simple pasatiempo  
-Una premonición  
-Las condiciones  
-Prueba fallida  
-Una decisión**_

**Aviso**_**: Decidí finalmente editar [Una melodía llamada amor] y recomiendo que lean dos Fics, uno reescrito y el otro por reescribir los cuales son [Un sentimiento ineluctable] (Loricoln) y [Blanco y Turquesa] (Samcoln), ambos en Wattpad y Fanfiction... También mis [One-Shots aleatorios].**_


End file.
